It all happened in the nurses office
by I finna
Summary: A bullied, depressed, gay Nico meets a sun brightening Will, his life changes, for better or worse. Come along for the journey as the two teens find themselves in a sick and uncaring world, but just remember you aren't alone.


_"It all happened in the nurse's office" **Warnings: Boyxboy, language, bulling, and self harm**_

* * *

 _Nico's p.o.v._

I was what you could call an emo/goth kid at Thomas Bay High School. Dressed in all black and was bullied by the most popular kids at school, Percy, Annabeth, Calypso, Leo, and Hazel. One person in every high school, right? WRONG. Hazel was my own family, as my dad would say, just like his wife. Hazel was my step-sister, and her mom was my step-mom. They were both abusive to me, my dad couldn't come to help me because he went on a lot of business trips. My step-mom, Persephone, would say she would kill my dad if I told him, so I kept quiet. Oh! In case you were wondering why people bully me... i'm gay and I let it known. I've never had a boyfriend or even kissed someone before. And i'm 15, while people lost their virginity a while back. I have dark brown eyes, jet black hair, and pale skin that I got from my mom who took Bianca, my _real_ sister. She is 17 and we still kept in touch, I didn't tell her about me being bullied because I know she would make a big deal and of it and tell mom and dad. I was brought out of thinking about my miserable life as I was slammed into my locker, which had red words of 'fag' and 'faggot', at least I knew where my locker is. "Hey! What are you thinking about, fag! About being butt fucked by your boyfriend, oh wait you don't have one!" Their group leader, Percy said. They all laughed, meanwhile I just decided to walk away. "Wrong move faggot." Annabeth said as she hit my stomach with her knee. I fell to the floor, blood dripping from my mouth. *RINNNNGGGGGGGG* The first bell rung through out the hallways. "Let's go guys." Piper said. And they all walked off leaving me to bleed. I held my stomach as I walked/limped off to my first period class. Some may wonder why I didn't go to the nurse's office. Well I went their too many times and I got banned from there. Surprising, huh? Getting banned from the one place that helps people. I wiped the blood off my lip, held my stomach and walked uncomfortably to math.

When I first step through the door I hear Ms. Henry yelling at me, **"MR. DI ANGELO, DO YOU HAVE AN EXCUSE WHY YOUR LATE!?"** I decided to play the smartass. "You see, I was getting bullied and I was _going_ to go to the nurse's office, but then you see, _you_ had me _banned_ from there, so I had to _limp_ all the way to class." I say. "I see you want to talk back to me, a _teacher_ , you have after school detention since you want to be a smartass, Di Angelo. Now get in your seat." I _limp_ to the back of the room a.k.a. my seat. Man was I furious. After class my limp got better, I walk to the door and leave.

 _Will's p.o.v. 5 minutes earlier_

I sat down in my seat 5 minutes early for math and my friends came up to me and starting talking to me. "Hey Will! Watch when that faggot comes in, it's going to go down!" I really don't know why they call Nico (yes I know his name) a 'fag' or 'faggot'. I mean, so what he likes guys, I bet if it was two girls they would say it was 'hot' or 'sexy'. I look up to him for not being scared of what people would say to and about him just because he's gay. Yes I am gay too, and better explain what my situation is. I am William Solace, Will for short. My parents are Naomi and Apollo Solace, happily married with one kid, me. They know i'm gay and still loves me, no matter what. I have tan skin, sky blue eyes, and sun-blond hair. I _had_ 2 girlfriends before I broke up with them, I only dated them so people wouldn't know I'm gay, I broke up with them because they only talked about themselves, put on _too_ much makeup, and practically begging me to have sex with them. Girls force themselves on me, always giving me plenty of opportunities, but I always refuse, yet they still can't take a hint. If I wasn't gay then I would already had sex with all of them, they better be glad that I am because if I wasn't then most of the girls at my school would knocked up by now. I was knocked out of my thoughts by one of my 'friends' tapping me. "Here it goes." He said. I see him actually _limp_ into the classroom and all you can hear is Ms. Henry yelling and Nico being a smartass. After class was over, I left with my friends. "That class was too funny." One of them says. "I know right. LMAO"

When it was time for my second class, science. I was almost late. I dash into the room and into my seat just as the second bell rung. Mr. Leist walks into the room and starts talking, but I can't pay attention with this girl rubbing her boobs up against arms and keeps on trying to talk to me. "Hey Will, we should go on a date after school, then you could have what every boy wants.. _._ " Katy says with a smirk. "Katy and Will if you will to talk, you can do so in detention, which you will have after school. Now back to the lesson." Mr. Leist says.

 _Nico's p.o.v._

It's always lunch time where I feel the loneliness. Nowhere to sit, but that table by the window. As I took my usual sit, I felt something was out of place. I don't what was, but I didn't care. I ate very little, then I threw it all away. Not very hungry for what I had in store after school.

 _Time skip to detention_

I walked to the detention room, footsteps thudding throughout the halls and opened the door and see the one and only most sluttiest girl of the whole school, Katy. "Oh. Hey Will, look at the fag. Ew." I just roll my eyes, like how original and why is she saying that I'm gross when she was just some girl with a sex addiction and will give you a blow job for a dollar. " Why are you saying ew to me when you have sex with most boys in the whole goddamn school." I spit back at her. I sit down in the very back (like I always do) and she just glared at me like I was trash. I see the boy next to her, Will Solace, the second most popular guy at school (after Percy and his crew) currently not dating anyone, still a virgin. The reason why I think he's still virgin is the fact that he's gay, yes I do think he's gay. Like seriously what not-gay guy wouldn't have sex with a girl throwing herself at you, not gay people. Then Mr. Leist comes into the detention room and says, "Nico in detention for talking back to a teacher, Katy for suggesting inappropriate themes, and Will for allowing inappropriate themes. Am I wrong?" Before Will had a chance to speak up, Mr. Leist was already talking, "No? Didn't think so. Okay, here's your assignment. You three must get in a group, One must research suicide rates in 3 different countries and write 8 paragraphs and the other two have to talk about what their own personal issues with suicide, like someone in your family or one of your friends or it can even be yourself, then write about the other person's issues or if you don't feel comfortable with doing that then talk about your family like who's in it, you don't have to write, it's up to you. You have 2 hours and 45 minutes to complete this. And Katy before you raise your hand, you'll be the one researching, and go sit in the back of the room, I don't want you _talking_. Don't move up front or I will make you do 15 paragraphs...each." Mr. Leist passed out the papers and Katy moved to the back, muttering to herself. "You may begin now." Mr. Leist said, and walked out the classroom, leaving us utterly confused in dead silence.

 _Will's p.o.v._

Since he told us to get started I started to go to work, I worked my way down to his pink nipple and pitched it with my teeth,he moaned beneath me..."SOLACE!" Nico shouted. "God Nico, no need to yell." I say. "Well maybe if you would have answered _sooner_ then I wouldn't have to yell." "Sorry, didn't know I zoned out. How much time is left." "2 hours and 30 minutes left." "I've been day dreaming for 15 minutes?!" "Yeah, well let's get started." "I'll go first, My full name is William Solace, I am an only child. I have a mom and dad that are still together, and my favorite colour is yellow." "Really Solace? Yellow of all colours." "Yes What is wrong with the colour yellow and why do you keep on me by my last name." Nico just smirked. "Because I can and will. Ok, i'll start. I am the youngest of my dad and mom, their not married anymore though. I have a older sister named Bianca, she lives with my mom in Dallas, Texas, pretty far from New York. I have a step-sister and a step-mom. My step-sister goes here, her name's Hazel, pretty sure you know her...and my favorite colour is black." I smile, "Really Nico." And he just smirks, he's so cute when he smiles and we look into each others eyes for a moment to long, we both look away bushing. I sideways look at him and notice how red he is. I guess he never dated anybody before. I stopped smiling when I saw his black jacket sleeve reveal his pale arms which looked red and purple with bruises and cutting marks, which looks like a razor blade. I grab his arm and start walking to the nurses office. I hear Katy asking where i'm going with that fag, but I just keep on walking on. "Solace! Solace! Where are we going?" I hear Nico say, but I don't start talking until we reach the nurse's office. "Take off your shirt and jacket Nico." Nico just blushes and starts taking it off. He took off his shirt, and what I saw was a mess. Rib cage showing, old and new bruises, and cutting marks, I rub over the bruises lightly. I look up at Nico and saw that he was blushing and looked devastated at the same time.

 _Nico's p.o.v._

When Will starts rubbing over my skin lightly, I freak out. I mean what if he tells my dad or mom, or even worse, Bianca. I look down, blushing and was about to cry. "Nico." I heard Will say, and that's when I actually started busted into tears. "I'm sorry, please don't tell my dad!" I sobbed. "Nico," and I look up at him, "Why would I ever keep this a secret when I know your hurting. Tell me when this first started." I look at him, wide-eyed and start telling him.

 _Time skip to where Nico's done explaining_

I hold in my breath as I look over to Will to see if he's okay. He just takes a deep breath in and let's it out as he starts to walk over to me, slowly. He keeps on walking over until he's nose to nose with me and he starts to lean his face into mine and I feel his soft lips lightly brush over mine. And just as the kiss first started it was gone just as quick. I look up at Will, face bright red with embarrassment and anger. I start to punch his chest, hardly doing anything to him, but still continuing to do so. "Why?! Why did you kiss me?! Aren't you suppose to be a popular, why me? Why is it me that you show interest in? You know i'm gay, you're not like me, unlike me your actually normal." I start to shout, but as I finish I barely whisper. Instead of getting mad at me for continuing hitting him, he grabs my hands, stopping them from getting injured even more so and walks up to me. He peers down and says quietly, "Nobody's perfect." And at that I finally start crying again, he hugs me and lets me cry on him, soaking his shirt.


End file.
